3dsupermariofandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
'Mario '''is the main titular character of the 3D Mario games and is playable in all of the installments. He, like many of the other characters, was created by Shigeru Miyamoto and since has become the mascot of Nintendo. Most of his games feature his trademark abilities such as jumping, using the Fire Flower, and ground pounding. He is usually silent while the other characters talk, allowing him to have many different roles. In ''Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS At the beginning of the game, Mario is invited to have cake with Princess Peach at her castle when he discovers that Bowser has took over the castle and hidden all of the Power Stars. When Mario eventually faces off against Bowser, he defeat him by spinning his tail to throw him off the platform. Because of the new 3D landscape Mario is placed in, he can now have additional moves like the somersault, the Long Jump, and the Triple Jump. The infamous Wall Jump can also be performed. To attack, Mario can perform the traditional jump as well as punch and kick. While there are no actual power-ups in the game, Mario can use the new Wing Cap to fly and the Metal Cap to fall to the ground underwater. Mario 64 is also the first game to give Mario a limit on how long he can be underwater before he can use a bubble or go the surface. In 64 DS, Mario actually gets captured along with Peach and it's up to Yoshi to rescue him. Mario is being held captive by Goomboss who is quickly defeated by Yoshi, allowing Mario to be playable. Mario then gains the ability to float like a balloon with the Power Flower as well as use the Feather which gives him the powers of the Wing Cap. In Super Mario Sunshine In this game, Mario is invited by Peach to go to Isle Delfino for a vacation. Their plane crashes at Delfino Airstrip and for some reason, Mario is blamed for causing all the destruction and graffiti at the island! The plumber is tasked with cleaning up the island with the help of his F.L.U.D.D. pack. Mario uses the unique powers of F.L.U.D.D., all of which involve water. Mario has the ability to spray water at enemies as well as hover for a while using the Expansion Nozzles. These nozzles also allow Mario to run at a fast speed or rocket up high in the air. In the rare instances where Shadow Mario takes F.L.U.D.D. away, Mario can only jump and ground pound. Shadow Mario is later revealed during the game to be Bowser Jr., who thinks that he is Peach's son. He takes Peach to Corona Mountain where Mario must beat Jr. and Bowser. Mario collects the final Shine Sprite, places it in the Shine Gate, and restores light to Isle Delfino at last. In Super Mario Galaxy Mario is invited to the Star Festival by Peach but per usual, Bowser kidnaps her this time taking her entire castle. He is blasted into the Gateway Galaxy and is asked by the celestial being named Rosalina to collect all the Power Stars in order to save Peach. Rosalina gives Mario a baby Luma, which allows him to gain the spin ability and other abilities including the ability to shoot Star Bits. After several encounters with Bowser, Mario reaches the Galaxy Generator and defeats him. Mario retrieves the final Grand Star, causing Bowser's planet to explode and create a black hole. Both Mario and Peach are about to be sucked into the hole when the Baby Luma sacrifices itself to prevent the destruction of the universe and the death of Mario. Rosalina explains to Mario that the universe is a never-ending cycle and that it has simply begun again. Mario then awakens back at the Mushroom Kingdom with Peach and Bowser. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 The beginning is almost exactly the same as the first Galaxy ''game with Bowser kidnapping Peach and Mario being blasted into the galaxies to rescue her. This time, however, Mario finds a small planetoid with a group of Lumas (led by the fat purple Luma named Lubba). Lubba transforms the planetoid into a giant starship in the shape of Mario's head. Mario becomes the captain of the ship and directs it on a path to Bowser. When Mario reaches Yoshi Star Galaxy, he discovers that Yoshi had been placed into an egg by a Magikoopa. Mario rescues him and gains the ability to use Yoshi in the game. Mario goes through a total of six worlds (each of which have around seven galaxies or so) to reach Bowser. After defeating Bowser, Mario gains access to a special world that features the hardest level in the game, Grandmaster Galaxy. If Mario collects the Power Star in Grandmaster Galaxy with only one part of his Life Meter, Rosalina will arrive on the starship. In ''Super Mario 3D Land Since 3D Land ''is closer to the 2D formula than the 3D formula, classic power-ups return like the Tanooki Suit. During a storm, Tanooki Leaves are blown all throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach is captured in all the ruckus. The next day, Mario and some Toads discover a letter Peach left behind, which shows that she had been captured. Mario then goes off on an adventure through eight worlds to rescue Peach and battles both old and new enemies like Boom Boom and Pom Pom respectively. After completing each world, Mario gets letters from Peach, learning about her situation. Mario fights Bowser several times but all of them except the last one end up being simple impostors. In the final battle, Mario goes through an obstacle-course like area, defeats Bowser, and rescues Peach, using the Tanooki Leaves to get back to the castle. Mario later receives a letter from Luigi and must rescue him too in the special worlds. After going through one final challenging level, the game ends. In ''Super Mario 3D World Mario returns, along with the rest of the Super Mario Bros. 2 cast in 3D World. He is an all-around character with a standard jump and standard speed abilities. The game starts with Bowser kidnapping a Sprixie Princess, with Mario and the gang giving chase through a Clear Pipe. Throughout the adventure, Mario encounters several new items including the Cat Bell and Double Cherry. Mario once again travels through eight worlds before reaching an amusement park area known as Bowser Land. Here, he reaches the top of a tall tower where Bowser is found. Bowser transforms himself into the ferocious Meowser with the help of a Cat Bell and is defeated swiftly by Mario. Category:Character Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario 3D Land Category:Super Mario 3D World